The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and to a liquid crystal display device provided with a so-called direct type backlight.
In a liquid crystal display device, a so-called direct type backlight which can attain the uniformity of a surface light source has been used as a backlight along with the trend toward increasing the size of the liquid crystal display panel thereof.
The backlight has a plurality of rod-shaped light sources including, for example, fluorescent tubes disposed in parallel in a plane facing to the liquid crystal display panel and a frame supporting the rod-shaped light sources, and is provided with a reflective sheet disposed at a surface of the frame, the surface supporting the rod-shaped light sources.
In this case, it is necessary to dissipate heat generated from the rod-shaped light sources to outside the liquid crystal display device so as not to accumulate the heat in the liquid crystal display device.
For example, this is for the purpose of avoiding deterioration of characteristics of a semiconductor device, which is incorporated into the liquid crystal display device in order to drive each pixel of a liquid crystal display panel, due to the heat.
To this end, a liquid crystal display device has been known in which heat dissipating means having a heat dissipating fin is disposed at the surface of the frame on the side opposite to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display device having such a configuration is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2005-84270.